The present invention generally relates a sanding block. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-surface sanding block with a self-locking mechanism for sandpaper.
Existing sanding blocks typically use only one sanding surface. Further, adhesive or some other locking system is required to hold the sandpaper to the sanding bock, making manufacturing more expensive and requiring more setup time for use.
As can be seen, there is a need for a multi-surface sanding block that is less expensive to manufacture and use.